Conventionally, a washer for receiving a load is formed by punching a forming material having a substantially plate shape with a forming die. For example, a washer is formed as described in Patent Literature 1.
However, with the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, most of the forming material is wasted because a ring shape is punched out in the forming material. In addition, for example, even in a case where semicircular shapes are punched out in a forming material and two semicircular members are joined, most of the forming material is wasted, and it can hardly be said that a material yield can be sufficiently improved (see a scrap S901 illustrated in FIG. 9). As described above, the conventional technique is disadvantageous in that the material yield is poor.